clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dojo
was released in November 2008.]] The Dojo can normally be reached through the Dojo Courtyard, which can be found on the Map. Players can play Card Jitsu here to earn belts and eventually become Ninjas. In Club Penguin Elite Penguin Force for Nintendo DS, the entrance to the Puffle Training Room is inside the Dojo. It is Sensei's Favorite Room. He loves to play with other penguins. It should be noted that penguins cannot walk to the Dojo. Penguins must either use their map or their spy phone to arrive at the Dojo. History It used to be a secret area in Club Penguin until November 4, 2008 when The Great Storm of 2008 hit and the Dig Out The Dojo project was started. It was built by Sensei a long time before most Penguins found Club Penguin Island. Before Card-Jitsu came, the Dojo was mainly used for huge snowball fights and parties. Card-Jitsu *During late May 2009, the Dojo was updated with new features. The Card Jitsu sign was changed, and a new Ninja Progress was added to the bottom right corner of the screen Ninjas ]] Since a Dojo is related to Ninjas, the Dojo had become one of the roots of the Ninja rumor. Some Penguins were hanging around looking for ninja evidence. Rumors There was a rumor that if players stand completely still at the Dojo for 30 minutes, you would become a Ninja. Aunt Arctic confirmed that this wasn't true since your Penguin would be logged off automatically if it is idle for more than 10 minutes. It is also one of Sensei's jokes when you ask for instructions. ?????? On November 3, 2008, the Dojo Roof was opened. Penguins were then able to access the Dojo Courtyard. Once there, you could see a gray penguin with a cone shaped hat, brown coat, white beard, and a shovel. His name was revealed to be Sensei. It is now closed since you can only find the dojo Via Dojo Courtyard and there is a door into the Dojo. Parties *During the April Fools' Party 2006, April Fools' Party 2007, April Fools' Party 2008 and April Fools' Party 2009, the Dojo looked like the normal version, but on a paper and pencil! You could also walk on the walls. Some Penguins used their red or blue propeller caps to hover on the walls to make it look like they were 'sky nubbing'. When throwing Snowballs there, they turned into paint balloons. *During the Summer Party 2006, Octi made his first appearance and later reappeared for the Summer Kickoff Party 2007, the Sub-Marine Party 2008, and the Water Party 2008. *During the Water Party 2007, there was a big pool and an inflatable octopus at the Dojo. *During the Lime Green Party 2006, there was a bucket of lime green. *During the Music Jam 2008, the Music Maker 3000 was there. *After The Storm, there was a "Dojo Re-opening Party". Trivia *Before Card-Jitsu was released, many penguins believed the shading at the East and West sides of the Dojo to be Ninja Shadows. *The outside door of The Dojo at the center.But at inside the door is on left. *At the halloween party 2011, the volcano is erupting because the storm kept the fire at bay from rain. *The Card jitsu sign above Sensei used to be a sign with the 3 elements. *The Dojo was built in between the elements of fire, water, and snow which is the volcano, the waterfall, and the unexplained mountain top. *After the Card Jitsu Party the strange Ninja Shadows returned. Gallery of the Dojo color20party.jpg|Lime Green Party 2006 at Dojo Image:Dojochristmas.JPG|During the Christmas Party 2008 Image:NINJAS_CONFIRMED!.jpg|Sensei (as known as ??????) on top of the Dojo. Image:Thenewdojo.PNG|During the Dojo Re-Opening Party Image:Dojo af09.png|During the April Fools' Party 2009 File:Thedojo.png|The Dojo featured in The Club Penguin Times. File:160_Hidden_2.jpg|The message that popped-up at the Newspaper File:Dim Dojo.PNG|The Dojo during October 2009. File:Christmas_Party_2009_Dojo.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 DojoShort.png|The Dojo in the short Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei (A Club Penguin Short) SWFs *The Dojo *Music See also *Ninja Hideout *Card-Jitsu Fire *Card-Jitsu Water *Sensei *List of Card-Jitsu Power Cards Category:Places Category:Dojo Category:Mountains Category:Club Penguin Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Places Category:Dojo Category:Mountains Category:Club Penguin Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Places Category:Dojo Category:Mountains Category:Club Penguin Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Places Category:Dojo Category:Mountains Category:Club Penguin Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Article Category:formerly hidden room Category:Article Category:Rooms Category:Locations